A Beautiful War
by Underground Romance
Summary: - "Sakura." He said gently. She forced her eyes to meet his. Just hearing his voice made her heart wrench. His bright eyes boring into hers made her throat close up but she spoke in her best cold voice. "My prince." SakuraSasuke, NarutoHinata. AU.
1. ONE

**ONE**

The sun was shining brightly on the small barnhouse, the glaring light momentarily blinding the young blonde when he glanced at the sky. He shielded his bright blue eyes and sighed, his other hand gripping the muddy rake he held, having just completed mucking the stalls.

"Ugh, Sasuke-sama." The boy whined, turning to a tall raven-haired boy sitting comfortably on the fence separating the barn from the mansion the said boy resided in. Grey eyes flickered to blue ones and Sasuke straightened, eyebrow quirked curiously. "You're so lucky, being the son of the richest man in the country. And what am I? The poorest boy in the country, mucking stalls and rolling around in mud tackling pigs."

Sasuke chuckled. "Well, Naruto…it's just how you're born into a certain social class and…" He looked at Naruto's face and grinned. "Never mind, buddy." He leaned forward and gave the blonde an affectionate pat on his back. Naruto rolled his eyes and set the rake against the side of the barn wall.

"I better go." Sasuke said, glancing at his house fleetingly. "We're having a ridiculous ball coming up…some extravagant plan to set me up with a wife."

Naruto blinked dully. "Ohhh, I see. Sorry buddy." He struck a cool pose, crossing his arm and leaning against the side of the barn wall. "You see, being single is the way to go. I've never fallen in love before, and I plan to keep it that way."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Is that so? Good luck with that." He slid off the fence and waved to Naruto before he headed toward the mansion with a careless look on his face. Naruto watched him go, shaking his head in pity and turning back to the barn. He looked up when a soft cough alerted him someone was trying to get his attention.

"What?" He asked ruder than intended, looking up at the person. He blinked when he saw who it was; a girl. She looked the same age as him, with clear snowy eyes and short blue hair. She wore a white dress to her knees though she wore riding boots and held the reins to a pure black stallion by her side.

"Um, you accept temporary boarding right?" She asked in a tiny, beautiful voice that made the blonde's heart race. He stared for a moment before he looked at the horse and at the girl again, her head tilted slightly in curiosity.

"Yeah." He said, finding his voice. "So, what brings you here?" He asked conversationally as he took the reins from her, surprised that her small fragile hands held such thick reins and rode such a gallant horse.

"Oh, I'm here for the ball." She said, looking at the mansion. "My father convinced me to go. I think it's ridiculous, but." She stopped, seeming to realize what she was doing; talking to a lower person on the social scale. Naruto was quiet as he put her horse in the empty stall near the doors, locking it and turning to the girl again.

"Well, m'lady," Naruto said, all business again. "I'll take good care of your horse."

"Hinata." She said with a smile that melted his heart.

"Right, I'll take good care of—"

"No, that's my name." She said with another smile. "Not 'm'lady.'"

Naruto stifled a smile himself. "Right. You can trust me, lady Hinata."

"Thank you." She said, dusting her dress off. "And you are?"

"Naruto." He said, almost eagerly. "Oh…ah, well, you better head off. It's quite a walk to the mansion for a lady like yourself."

"A lady like myself?" She said, an amused spark in her eyes. "And what are you implying?"

"Nothing…just, men would definitely take advantage of you if you went off alone." He said with a convincing smile, pushing sweaty hair out of his face, bright blue eyes warm as they peered at the small girl staring at him in amusement, hands on her small hips.

"Then why don't you walk me there, kind sir?" She said. "If you're by my side, surely I'd be fine."

Naruto wanted to, he really did, but he had work to do before the ball. Sasuke promised he'd sneak Naruto in and clean him up if Naruto finished his work early. Naruto flashed Hinata a smile again and bowed slightly, causing her to blink curiously at the sudden gesture.

"I'm sorry, lady Hinata, but I have work to do." He straightened himself. "But, I would like it if I could see you again at the ball."

Hinata smiled. "I would like that. Take good care of my horse, Naruto." She gave him a playful wave before she climbed over the fence and headed up toward the mansion. He watched her go with a hazy look in his eyes before he turned back to the barn, cracking his knuckles and sighing through his nose.

"I have work to do."

* * *

Sakura wasn't happy. In fact, she was so angry she almost bit her brother's head off when he opened the door to her room, loud as a sick cow, and cried "SAKURA-CHAN, MY LOVELY SISTER!" She looked up at him in annoyance, resisting the urge to kick him out of her room—literally.

"What?" She asked darkly, shaking her pink hair out of her tired face.

"I just got an invitation to the ball." He explained, striking a pose. "Well, Yuri did, but I thought we could crash it!"

Sakura sighed, running her fingers through her tangled pink hair and shooting him a thoughtful look. Yuri was her older, beautiful sister who was a lady and beautiful and many suitors were chasing after her. Sakura, on the other hand, was the youngest and liked to hunt wild animals and chase guards for fun instead of getting her hair done and being proper. Her brother was close with her, so they did everything together, including making fun of Yuri, who was too busy trying to get married to gain any actual talents.

Sakura, for instance, could skin a deer and haggle down prices for even the most expensive knives they sell on the streets. She could run faster than the guards, jump onto roves if she got a head start, ride wild boars, and trick even the smartest of men. Yuri, though, only had the pretty face in the family.

The more Sakura thought about it, the more the idea appealed to her. Sasuke was the local heartthrob; all the girls adored him and the ball had been the talk lately. Crashing it would be fun and exciting, and it would show everyone how ridiculous wasting your life away waiting for a husband with money to come along really is.

"Okay." She said with a sudden grin, now wide awake and up for anything. "Sounds great."

"Excellent." He said happily, flipping his dark red hair, blue eyes sparkling in amusement. "The balls tomorrow night. Are you up for it?"

"Of course." Sakura said. "But next time don't wake me up so early."

He chuckled. "It's past the afternoon." His eyes shone in amusement. "Miss sleep-in-all-day."

"Eh." She said, flopping back onto her back and pulling her thick blanket over her face. "Well next time don't keep me up late at night forcing me to find your stupid lost dog."

"It wasn't _my_ dog." He corrected. "It was Neji's. I had to watch it for him…eh, but he got it this morning so it's no problem."

Sakura peeked at him through her covers. "And I care why?"

"No wonder you're not married." He mumbled, though his tone was playful. "Even your speech is improper."

"Hush, you." She said, her voice tired. "Now leave my room. I must rest up for tomorrow's raid."

"But of course, m'lady." He bowed mockingly then slipped out of the room, slamming the door shut for effect. Sakura peeked through her blankets, made of bull fur that she haggled down to five coins, and saw he was gone. She snuggled back under the warm blanket, content, and fell back to sleep dreaming of the ball raid.

* * *

**To be Continued in chapter two. **

**Review please!**


	2. TWO

**

* * *

**

TWO

"Sasuke."

The young teen turned when the voice reached his ears, grey eyes connecting with bright blue ones. His mother was at his door, her expression gentle. Her long dark hair was still as it rested past her shoulders, her pale hands connected as she clasped her hands together, resting on her thigh. Her long white gown was perfect on her, bringing out the white flecks in her eyes.

"Mom." He said, and smiled. "What is it?"

She pushed hair from her face and allowed her light pink lips to curve into a soft smile. "Are you nervous?"

"Why should I be?" He asked casually, glancing at the mirror, staring at his reflection. He wore a suit, one his father had bought for him; of course, using his immense bank account. Sasuke sighed, not exactly looking forward to the ball that night.

"Well, you're going to find your wife." She said in the same soft voice she always had. "Why wouldn't you be nervous?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I'll be down in a minute, mother."

"Alright, Sasuke." She said, peeling away from the front door and whisking herself downstairs to meet his father. Sasuke watched her leave and looked at himself once more in the mirror before following her to the ballroom.

**

* * *

**

"Psst, Sakura!"

The pink-haired girl tore her concentration away from applying her pink lipstick to give her brother an exasperated look. Her hair was pulled into a neat, curly bun. She wore gunk on her face (Yuri applied it, thinking Sakura was just trying to be more lady-like) and her dress was crisp and beautiful—and Yuri's. Yuri had been oddly nice about letting Sakura dress up. She would, anyway.

Sakura dropped the lipstick and followed after her brother, who was heading toward the mansion along with a million other pretty girls…much prettier than Sakura.

"You don't have to whisper." Sakura rolled her eyes. Her brother only grabbed her wrist and quickened his pace before entering the large house easily, finally releasing an annoyed Sakura. She lifted her bright green eyes to peer around the large ballroom, taking in the image of all the girls and food and fancy stuff.

"Ugh." She said and her brother laughed.

"We're just going to eat the food, laugh at the goofy hairstyles, and then leave." He said simply with a boyish smile. Sakura blinked and sighed, shaking her head at her childish brother. He was older than her yet he acted like a little kid.

Sakura headed to the food table first, eyes set firmly on the fancy foods set up on the long table. She picked up a small shrimp, slipping it between her parted lips and coughing slightly at the slimy taste. A waiter, so it looked, breezed by her with a tray of wine so she grabbed one, sipping it then groaning at the burning in her throat.

"Forget food." She mumbled, turning away and crossing her arms. She veered towards the back so she could find her brother, who somehow got lost in the crowd, and giggle at the beehive hairstyles some of these girls flaunted around with.

That is, until she nearly rammed into someone. She stumbled back, muttering curses under her breath and lifted her striking green eyes to glare at the boy.

"Quite the vocabulary." Sasuke Uchiha said, amusement obvious in his voice. "…coming from such a pretty girl."

Sakura didn't buy it. She only scowled at him and tried to push past him, but the boy wouldn't take that and politely stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Wait." He said, and she did.

"I'm…" He stopped.

"I _know _who you are." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, then, what's your name?" He asked, grey eyes sparkling. She stared at him mutely, her arm aching from his iron grip but she refused to admit it.

"Sakura." She finally said.

"Would you dance with me?" He asked. She stared at him, baffled.

"Wh…Why?" She asked, feeling the burning jealous stares from the girls around her. Sasuke smiled, seeming to want to say something else but decided against it.

"You're different." He said, and she rolled her eyes once again.

"Okay." She gave in, letting him lead her on the dance floor. He swept her close, one hand on her waist the other holding her hand up, his face close but not too close. If that happened, she would have to beat him to a pulp. His eyes were gazing directly into hers, and instead of pulling away and running or smacking him in the face she felt her stomach flip upside down. Scary thought, falling for Sasuke of all people.

"Hm, must be the shrimp." She mumbled.

"What?" Sasuke said, though he looked amused.

"Er, the shrimp…" She said, racking her brain for an excuse. "…uh, I just feel a bit sick."

"Or in love?" Sasuke smirked. The feeling she had a moment ago vanished and she frowned. Sasuke saw the change and backtracked.

"Well, I meant, in love with the shrimp."

Sakura had to smile at that. "You're an idiot."

He turned and she tried her best to catch up. She was never very coordinated, definitely when it came to dancing.

"Hey, don't push me." He said, though his tone was teasing. "I'm royalty, you know."

"Oh, yes, being filthy rich is counted as royalty." She rolled her eyes but smiled slightly. She hated this man yet at that moment, she was having a nice conversation that didn't include anyone ripping the other's eyes out.

"Of course." He said, suddenly looking a bit nervous. She raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything, her mind turning to his hand, which was resting on her hip but his fingers were curling, gripping the fabric on her dress. She ignored it.

"The songs over." She said and pulled away, smiling at him. He blinked and watched as she turned and disappeared in the crowd.

"Wait…" He said softly. "Don't go…Sakura."

But she was gone.

**

* * *

**

"Sasuke." Naruto said once he found Sasuke staring blankly into space. The raven-haired boy jumped slightly, turning his gaze onto the blonde who stared at him in amusement. He had dressed up nicely with a suit and his blonde hair slicked back, bright blue eyes warm as they looked at his friend questioningly.

"Sorry." Sasuke said. "What is it, Naruto?"

"Well." The blonde said, scratching the back of his head. "I need some advice."

"Oh?" He quirked his eyebrow. "What about?"

"How to get a girl to like you." He said, face red. Sasuke chuckled.

"Whatever happened to being single?"

His face only turned redder. "Uh, yeah, well…things change."

Sasuke smirked. "Alright then. I don't really have any advice, since it depends on the girl." He glanced at the crowd again, seeming to be searching for someone. Naruto clapped his shoulder and sighed.

"Thanks. I have to go find her."

"Good luck."

Naruto nodded and lopped off, bright eyes scanning for Hinata, yet he didn't see her. He decided to take a break and headed to the snack tables, sipping on some red wine as he relaxed and told himself she wouldn't lie or anything. She seemed sweet and honest, anyway…and beautiful.

"Naruto?"

He turned and almost dropped his drink. There she was, her beauty dazzling. Her hair was shining with the lights from the chandelier and her long. Silky white dress flowed past her feet, her slim hands resting on her lap, folding over each other daintily.

"Hinata." He said, and smiled. She smiled back and he stepped forward, offering his hand along with a soft grin.

"Would you like to—"

"I'd love to." She cut in, putting her hand in his. He pulled her gently to the floor and spun her around and into his arms, breathing in the smell of her hair; lavender. She put her arms around his neck and he placed his around her waist and they spun together, gazing into each other's eyes and sharing secrets and their lives, goals and dreams and thoughts.

Then the song was over and he was leading her outside. The dark night skies shed upon them, the crisp cold air making Hinata shiver slightly then flashed Naurto another breath-taking smile. He hesitated but wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she eased against him, his body warmth making her sigh in content.

"Naruto." She said. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

He grinned, brushing his lips over the top of her head though he wasn't sure if she even felt it. "I do."

* * *

**To be continued in chapter three!**

**Review please!**


End file.
